Many packs are known where the tops have at least one surface which is coated with thermoplastics material and which has a hole which has to be closed, in a way which can be opened, by means of a closable pouring device. By way of example, packs for liquids exist, particularly for milk or juices, which are provided with closable pouring devices prior to or subsequent to being filled and which can be closed in a re-openable way.
A proposal has also been made to make packs for liquids from a deep-drawable plastics material by joining two deep-drawn half-shells, so that a pack for liquids is produced which has a top in which a hole is provided for the purpose of filling the pack. Other attempts have been made to join the hole to a pouring device which is still in the open condition, when the pack is still unfilled, so that liquid can be filled into it by using the pouring device which is still open and the hole in the top of the pack.
Attempts within this technical domain to arrange a pouring device of this kind in the hole in the top of a pack for liquids have resulted in even better closure devices.
A proposal has also already been made for pouring devices composed of two parts joined together by a hinge, the annular bottom of which has a pouring opening which can be sealingly closed by folding over the pack the closure part which pivots by way of the hinge. A pouring device of this kind has an open condition in which the closure part is pulled cut and folded up from the bottom by way of the link-like hinge; and a closed condition in which the closure part is pivoted down onto the bottom by way of the link-like hinge and is pressed into the bottom so that the pouring opening is sealingly closed by the closure part.